It is known that gearboxes which have a plurality of different gears are used in vehicles. In order to be able to change between different gears, a clutch device is necessary, which decouples an input shaft of the gearbox from the output shaft of the gearbox for the gear change. For this purpose, clutch disks are separated and therefore the transmission of torque via the gearbox is suppressed for the time period of the gear change. The operation of the clutch can be carried out in so-called slip situations. Slip of a clutch is defined by the fact that a primary side and a secondary side of the clutch can have a corresponding speed relative to each other. The greater the slip between the primary side and the secondary side, the greater this relative speed is. If the slip is smaller or even equal to zero, then the primary side and the secondary side move with the same rotational speed. One example for the control of the slip in clutches is given in DE 10 2008 032757 A1. There, too, in principle the object of the control with the reduction of gearbox noise is indicated.
In the known solutions, it is disadvantageous that the control of the slip in clutch devices has previously been possible only on the basis of characteristic maps. Such characteristic maps take the current driving situation of the vehicle into account and in this way, for example determined by test bench trials, can provide control of the slip for the respective driving situation. Depending on the driving situation, however, as a result of the influence of a large number of further characteristic values, the slip conditions cannot always be described unambiguously via a characteristic map. This can lead to the situation in which, in particular as a result of wear on components of the vehicle and as a result of component tolerances, rattling noises can occur in the gearbox when the predefined slip is too low. Such influencing characteristic values, which vary over time, can only be avoided by the pre-definition of characteristic maps by rattling noises being depicted in the characteristic map by a corresponding safety margin. However, this inevitably leads to increased fuel consumption and to increased emissions (e.g. CO2) from the vehicle over its period of use.